Xian Kahn
Early Childhood Xian Kahn was born Xavier Autiboo Chantillian of the renouned Chantillian Family of Corellia during the Clone Wars. After the fall of the Old Republic and the rise of Emporer Palpatine... his mother and father, fearing for their only sons life sent him to live with his cousins on Naboo. Xian never knew his parents, he only knows them now through stories and a handful of pictures that came with him on his trip to Naboo. The Chantillian family were hardcore anti-Imperialists, but with the Jedi Purge going on they felt it better to keep it to themselves. Though, they were pivotal in the financing of the Rebellion alongside Bail Organa and a few others. Since technically Xavier (Xian) was next in line to inherit the family fortunes, he was kept out of the loop when it came to military business. So he was enrolled in the best, high-class school on Naboo. The same school future leaders and senators went to, as well as soon to be crowned princesses. Though, Xavier never felt the high life was for him. Most importantly, he hated to be told what to do. How to sit, how to talk, what to eat, who to mingle with, he was even told that a fine group of "suitable" women were being preped for his choosing when it was scheduled that he choose his new wife at a family dinner! He constantly looked to the stars at night yearning more. So when he turned 18, to the total disagreement of his family, he joined the Rebellion! The Rebellion Years Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, Xavier changed his name to Xian Kahn. Xian being his fathers name, and Kahn being his mother's maiden name. Life as a cadet in the Rebellion was hard, the people that didn't catch on fast were always the first ones killed in battle. Not to mention Rebellion forces were pretty much stretched thin because they didn't have even close to the numbers the Empire had when it came to recruits. So pretty much, any attack had to be an important one. Since rebels, at certain times, seemed to be dropping like flies...within four years Xian had already been upgraded to Master Sergeant. He proved to be a great, determined leader though, making pivotal decisions in battle after battle. After the destruction of the first Death Star, Xian was one of ten awarded a Medal of Leadership and Foresight at the same award ceremony Luke Skywalker and Han Solo attended. The Coruscant Mission Immediatly following the awards ceremony, the attendees were reminded that the war wasn't over...that there was still much work to be done. A few days later, Kahn was hand selected by the generals and leaders of the Rebellion to head a small covert mission into the heart of the Black Sun crime sydicate on Coruscant. Xian wondered what the Black Sun had to do with anything, but bit his tongue and didn't ask questions, he just figured the end justified the means...that it would all make sense as the peices of the plan came into fruition. Needless to say, the mission was an utter and complete failure as his team was ambushed as soon as they reached their destination... someone had sold them out! There was a mole, and high up in the ranks of the Rebellion!! Category:Corellians